In the Rain
by Prisket
Summary: Moments that never want to be lost and never want to end ache in the hearts of two fated strangers who met in the rain oneshot


In the Rain

By: Prisket

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything but my words, the bartender, people in the bar, the cab driver, the lady and her little dog too. Also, the beer name isn't mine.

AN: sorry ahead of time for any bad spelling and the story starts out with Kagome's journal entry and then switches, it's indicated by theruler thingie...enjoy :)

Have you ever wanted to capture a moment in time? A single moment that you never wanted to end. It's just like when you were a kid and caught fire flies, you'd watch them glow inside a jar and it was the single most beautiful thing. A moment like that where you're a kid again and never want to let it go because once more, you're in possession of the single most beautiful thing. Then again, even fireflies fade away as they slowly dim within the night giving way to morning and all that remains is a memory that no other point in time can compare to. That's when you want to resist reality and just freeze that one single moment so it never fades and never becomes a memory that changes every year so it becomes a figment. You keep on wanting to savor each sensation, cherish each thought and bask in your own happiness. That one moment where time stands still and you would never forget, never be bored, never be desperate, never be in pain and never be depressed. How much I wish I could capture that night and never let go.

It was that rainy day when all hell broke loose. That dreadful, dark day where the rain came down in a thick sheet. It was on that same day where he flew off the handle again. His temper is like that of a tea kettle, the water just keeps on getting hotter and hotter until it blows and won't shut up until you turn it off. Unfortunately, with Inuyasha, there is no way to turn him off, and so that high-pitched whistling just keeps on going and going. Talk about annoying and wanting to rip your hair out. I'm surprised I don't find my own hair in clumps around the house from all the stress. Still, no matter how many times I complain about him, no matter how many things said are left undone and no matter how many times I'm in tears, I feel like a part of me is missing when he isn't there. And of course, again, a part of me was missing when he walked out that door in a childish fit of rage. Then of course, again, I broke down like a child myself and started to cry. I guess we were both children that day, just like all the others when we fight, over meaningless things to which I don't even recall now hoe they started. Just like two brats fighting over a tire swing at the park when there are so many other things there to go play on, Or as he put it, two spoiled brats that think they are always right and get what they want and when they don't they throw a hissy fit. How did he phrase Inuyasha and me? Pathetic, that's what it was. I knew right there and then when I got angry with him for that comment, he was right. That mysterious man who I knew nothing about, but yet he could read me just like a book and to where I felt like he was an old friend that I hadn't seen in ages. That one night I met this man and it changed the rest of my life. That one single moment that started in the rain.

After Inuyasha left, I was distraught. The rain beating on the windows seemed like it was beating inside of my head. I had never felt so confined in my whole entire life. It felt as if an enormous pillow was suffocating me. I realized I was having a panic attack. In all those times, all those fights, I never wanted to get up and leave before, until now. So I left, I went out in the rain only wearing my jeans, t-shirt and hoodie, my sneakers not really suited for the drench they were going to endure. Once I walked down those steps outside, I didn't realize how hard it was raining. I not only hurt, each drop feeling like rocks were pummeling me, it was blinding too. Even thought I had no sight and I had no feeling, I walked and kept on walking. There was no set destination, but I continued on as if I was in search of something. That's what it was, I was looking, even thought I couldn't see, it was if my heart was leading the way. I kept on going back and forth in my mind, wondering, questioning, remembering, and searching. The rain was of no matter by that time, it didn't hurt, I didn't even feel it anymore and I didn't even realize how cold it was considering my hands and feet were numb and my whole body would soon go through hypothermia because I was soaked. Then, out of the blue, something took my breath away and I fell back onto the sidewalk, to my dismay right into a dirty puddle. That's when reality hit me and the rain pounded down on me harder than ever and my whole body felt like one huge heavy sponge. It was then when I looked up to see the cause to my downfall, I saw an angel. Again, everything around me was tuned out as I looked at this tall man hovering over me, he was like a god send. He was wearing this long coat, it was beige, but from the rain it had turned a darker color and all that was seen were his shoes, fashionable black work shoes, this man had class. What truly caught me off guard were his hair and eyes. Those long silver locks, sliver, something I had never see, but totally didn't shock me because it seemed to suit him. The rain splashing off his hair seemed to make him shimmer amongst the dim weather around him and made his eyes shine from beneath those silver bangs. The most brilliant golden eyes I had ever seen in my life. It was the only bit of sunshine I had seen that day. It was at the moment I thought,

'Is this guy for real?'

Everything suddenly came to a halt when he reached his hand out to me. He must have been talking to me, but I couldn't hear him, I couldn't even comprehend why he was gesturing towards me. Then I suddenly realized exactly where I was and I was in pain. Not only was my ass soaked, but in tremendous pain. I couldn't get up; my body was cold and ached. He suddenly bent down, grasped my arm, and pulled me up. Just as quickly as he put me on my feet, he let go. Apparently he had been talking again, this time his words not of comfort and the few select I heard were rude. All I could do though was just watch his lips move and his eyes reflect every emotion. It was then I realized that his beauty didn't compensate for his actual expression, what I thought was an angel at first glance became the devils adversary. I had never noticed he had such a stone cold gaze. Everything else about him seemed to contradict his face. I guess it is true, most beautiful things are deadly. That's the second time I used 'beautiful' in reference to a man, though I must admit, his presence was such, but his attitude was sheer arrogance. At that moment when I saw his face and the small hint of disgust on it, I felt the need to let go. So, I did, and let go pretty harsh right onto him. Seeing how the biggest thought going through my head at that time, that I remember the most while screaming at him, was that he should pull that ten-foot poll out of his ass and have some compassion. Not only that but screaming that he hurt me along with a few select words was really the whole basis of it. After that, I don't know which one had caught him off guard, the fact that I yelled at him, or the fact that I was crying the whole time. I didn't even realize it until all the verbal bashing was done, my eyes burned and my face had streams of warmth cascading down it mixing with the chilly rain., I was surprised even more that he had caught me crying, what with the tears combining with the rain. My eyes must have told the truth. Then I saw something flash amongst the cold depths of his face. I still question it even now. Was it, for a brief second, sympathy? He suddenly started to unbutton his coat, as he shrugged it off his shoulders I noticed the two-piece grey suit that adorned his body, clean cut and pristine. It was as if he stepped out of a magazine. That's when I felt the warmth of his coat encase my body and I looked at him for an answer, to which he responded, but again I couldn't hear. He gestured to a place behind me and when I turned around to look I noticed it was an Irish Pub. When I faced him again he had already began to make his way towards it. I turned back around and followed him, the first time where I noticed my surroundings. It was a part of the city I was unfamiliar with, which meant I must had been walking for quite some time. There were also many people on the sidewalks, umbrellas, newspapers or coats shielding them from the rain, which gave me the idea and I pulled his coat above my own head, as if it made a difference. The streets were filled with cars, taxis especially, people getting in and out, everyone rushing in the rain. Except for him though, I followed a few steps behind him, he had such a graceful walk about him, but it was still stern and I just noticed how long his hair really was, it was down to his ass! About that time, I really started to question about which team he favored and I was leaning for more of the same team scenario. It didn't bother me though, since I still followed him, right into the pub and to a seat at the bar.

* * *

The couple walked into the bar, the environment changing from chilly ice rain to complete comforting dry warmth. There was a lively air amongst the pub. The lights were din, the place smoky and semi crowded, but it seemed like the rain was of no matter to these people. They all laughed, told jokes, a few poker games going on, it was a completely different world than outside. The couple moved towards the bar, the woman proceeded to remove the jacket that covered her whole body, including her head. She placed the jacket over her arm and carried it to her seat. Her ebony hair was plastered to her face, which both were slick with rain. Her black hoodie hung heavily from her body and the rest of her clothing clung to her like saran wrap. She moved to two empty seats at the bar, she stood there and watched her male counter part remove his suit jacket revealing a black shirt underneath. A patterned tie with grey, blue and black colors topped everything off. She cleared her throat and began to speak, her voice seeming unfamiliar to her and made her uncomfortable, even more so when he didn't look at her while she spoke, 

"Um...thank you for the jacket. I, um, really appreciate it."

He draped his we suit jacket over the back of the bar stool, she herself, still standing there being completely ignored. He suddenly spoke, pulling out his chair and not looking at her,

"There is a coat stand at the door; I believe that is where you can put it. Intentions would be good to place it there, as it should have been done during the start."

It was the first time she actually heard his voice clearly and she was sorry about that, because his snide remark had gotten her angry and she was burning up. She wanted to snap back, but considering she had just done so a few minutes early, she turned around and walked back towards the front to place the coat on the brass coat stand. She straightened out the jacket, not wanting another smart-ass comment coming out of him on how stupid she was at hanging a jacket up. She then noticed the bottom of it. From such a short walk with it on her, it picked up everything dirty on the sidewalk. She had the coat over her head and it still dragged on the ground to accumulate whatever it touched. She looked at him from across the room; he was sitting in his seat checking his watch. She straightened up and walked away from the coat, that's what he got from making such a comment towards her, making her feel like an idiot.

She walked up to her seat and took off her soaked hoodie, doing the same as he had done, she placed it on the back of her stool and then sat down herself. They both sat there in silence for what seemed like ages to her. It soon started to get to her, and her foot nervously tapped the brass bar at her feet. She faced him, ready to say something when the bartender gave him his drink. She recognized the raison color of the liquid and knew it was brandy, brandy on the rocks, she never knew of anyone personally that drank brandy. The bartender came up to her and handed her a towel.

"Pretty harsh out there, huh?"

She smiled and took the towel from him and dabbed her face,

"Thanks, and yeah, it's terrible. I've never seen it rain this hard."

The man laughed, a deep hardy laugh, which he seemed to do much since the lines on his face showed it. He was one of those old jolly guys that were always personable, salt and pepper colored hair, pretty husky, but a charming and warming personality. It made her smile.

"Ah, young kids now a days, pretty lucky I say, to have never lived through the worst. I've been through rain that flooded the streets in this city. Now that's terrible. Outside is like a piddle compared to that."

She, in turn, laughed,

"I guess you're right, the young are lucky to not have lived through something like that. I bet this city would be in chaos."

He smiled,

"Let me tell ya, it was back then and it would be even worse of a mess now. Ah, I'll stop going on about this. What would you like pretty lady?"

She blushed; it was so far the nicest compliment she had gotten out of the day, even if she was a mess.

"Hmm, let's see. Do you have Becks Dark?"

He looked at her in shock,

"Oh ho, a beer drinkin' girl, huh? I would have guessed you to be hard liquor. Gin and tonic, vodka on the rocks, that type of thing. And dark beer none the less, I thought thin, pretty women like you would go for light."

She smiled at him,

"Well, I guess I'm full of surprises. Besides, I prefer the taste of dark over light, light's too bland. On a day like this, dark is favorable."

He laughed whole-heartedly again,

"My type of girl! Knows when to have a good drink at a good time. Not only did you bring in a new beautiful face, Sesshoumaru, you brought in a lively one."

She looked at the man sitting next to her, now he had a name, Sesshoumaru. It seemed to suit the rest of his look just perfectly. Sesshoumaru gave the bartender a cold look, which didn't unhinge the man at all; instead, he smiled and looked back at her,

"I'll go get your drink, pretty lady."

He winked at her and went about his business, leaving the two alone, again, nut this time around she felt more comfortable and decided to strike up a conversation,

"So, I take it that you bring a lot of girls here, considering what he just said."

"No."

Which it failed miserably with his monotone answer. He picked up his drink and took a sip from it. She, a little aggravated, tried again,

"Well, then you come here a lot, since he seems to know you so well."

"No."

Her hand suddenly clenched into a fist, squeezing the towel she still held. She sighed and proceeded to put the towel underneath her, having it soak up whatever water taken in from her fall. She squinted a little from the pain as she faced forward. Silence over came the two yet again as he drank his brandy and she sat there irritated. The bartender set her drink on a napkin in front of her; he leaned towards her and whispered,

"I'll make sure to put only two ice cubes in his next drink."

She covered her smile with her hand and nodded. He smiled back and walked to the end of the bar to serve a couple that just walked in.

She took a drink from her beer. She let the cool intoxicating liquid go down her throat; the tasted lingered in her mouth. It was the perfect thing to get her started on conversation again. She inhaled and let it out slowly,

"Ok. Let's start over. So far I know your name is Sesshoumaru, which means I should introduce myself. I'm Kagome."

She smiled brightly, but he did not so much as glance in her direction, her eye twitched, she continued.

"I want to thank you."

He finally looked at her and responded with the same icy look and voice to match,

"For what?"

She was going to respond, but she found herself asking the same question. He was the one who knocked her down; it was really his fault to begin with. At that moment, a shock of pain went through her and she winced. He noticed this and looked away. She lowered her head and whispered,

"For finding me."

He looked back at her,

"What did you say?"

Her head snapped up and she put a fake smile on,

"I just wanted to thank you for the jacket and everything. I would have probably gotten sick if you hadn't run into me. Not to mention I wouldn't have even thought to stop into a place to get warm and dry. That and I've never been in this part of the city."

He turned his attention away from her and picked up his drink,

"You shouldn't be thanking me. This is only for running into you earlier. I am only doing this to make up for my mistake."

He took another sip and it finished off his drink. She felt her temperature rise.

'What an ignoramus.'

She closed her eyes tightly; she wasn't going to argue with him, especially not in a public place. She was regretting leaving the house. She left one asshole for another, just her luck. She opened her eyes again and noticed he had gotten another drink. She grabbed hers and chugged half of it before placing it back down onto the damp napkin it resided on. She again, started conversation, this was that kind of day where she didn't want to feel alone, even though he was there, but if there was silence, she was alone.

"So, since we're on the subject. Why were you running? Was it just because you didn't want to get caught in the rain, or were you heading somewhere?"

He placed his drink down after taking another sip. He didn't answer her at first, as if he was coming up with an excuse.

"I have a meeting to attend. I'm particular about being on time, especially about being early."

Kagome leaned back up against the stool,

"I see, that's why you keep checking your watch. You can leave if you want to. I don't want to hold you back."

She leaned forward, grabbed her drink, and finished it off. She was expecting him to leave and she rummaged through her pant pockets for her money. He, though, didn't move and didn't answer her, he still sat there not intending on leaving. Instead, he took another drink and spoke,

"It's on me. You don't have to pay for it. Like I said, it's to compensate for my mistake."

Kagome froze, mid action, her soggy money in her hand. She leaned back again, playing with the wet green paper. She mumbled a 'thank you'. A few minutes passed in silence, he drank his drink and she fumbled around with her money, not knowing what else to say. He then caught her off guard,

"What exactly were you trying to accomplish?"

She didn't really understand what he was asking, she responded coolly, thinking it was another remark that made her out to be stupid,

"I believe I was going to pay for my drink and leave so you can get on with your life."

He set his empty glass down, the two ice cubes in it, semi melted, slid down and clinked together.

"I would have guessed that, you made it quite obvious. I'm referring to you carelessly wandering on the streets in the rain. You have asked me, it is only fair to know what your intentions were, simple minded or not."

He yet again made her feel foolish. She blushed out of embarrassment and anger. She stuffed her money back into her pocket and leaned over the bar. She played with her empty glass,

"I had a fight with my boyfriend. After he left, so did I. I guess I just wanted to be somewhere else other than there."

His eyebrow rose slightly and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She sat there, running her fingers around the rim of the glass, her sight somewhere distant, unknown to his expression. His gaze turned back to the bartender who gave him another drink. Sesshoumaru gestured to him to give Kagome another beer. He took a drink from his own and swirled the liquid around the glass,

"That's why you have been crying. Something that pointless."

She shot him a dirty look and sat up straight,

"Well excuse me for having emotions and a heart."

He scoffed,

"Having emotions and a heart has nothing to do with the matter. Falling prey to such things is what's wrong, you were weak."

She banged her fist on the bar and swivelled around on her stool to face him,

"You don't know shit!"

Everyone in the vicinity of her stopped their conversations and stared at her. Sesshoumaru commented before taking a sip of his brandy, his voice calm,

"Would you mind lowering your voice, we are in a public place."

She leaned in close to him, ignoring the people who still looked at her, her voice was angry,

"How dare you say such things. Maybe it's just the fact that I've lost count of how many fights we've had and it got to me."

He set his drink down, his eyesight still not on her,

"Maybe not. Maybe you got fed up because you've never won your side."

She fell back into her seat and crossed her arms,

"How would you know? You're in no place to judge me since you hardly know me."

He smiled slightly, a look of satisfaction on his face when he turned to her,

"You didn't argue against me on that, so I must be right. This in turn, means I know you well enough to be correct in such an assumption."

Fury flashed through her eyes when she face him,

"You want me to tell you you're wrong, well than you are."

She turned away from him, grabbed her full glass of beer, and started to chug it. He watched her, confidence in his voice when he spoke,

"Such reactions prove you aren't truthful in your words. You anger proceeds you."

She choked on her beer and set the glass down hard, the beer sloshed around. She gave him a cold glare,

"How do you think you're right in any way? You weren't there, you don't know what happened."

He took a drink and commented,

"You're right. I also have no intentions of finding out about such childish things. Your actions on account of your better half's are pathetic in all attempts."

She clenched her fists; she wanted to punch him so bad. She spoke through gritted teeth,

"Now you listen to me you arrogant jerk..."

She stopped mid sentence, realization striking her like a brick wall, he had been right and she couldn't find the words to argue against him. He looked at her, waiting for her to finish, instead she lowered her head and drew back into her seat again,

"Is this how you fight with him?"

She nodded to his question, turned to her drink, and played with the glass again, wiping the perspiration off it. He again spoke,

"I see. So I stand corrected in every way. You act like a spoiled child, when you don't get what you want you get angry. The same goes for your spouse. In any case, you never win the argument. That has nothing to do with neither emotions nor having a heart. It's just pain stupidity. Again, I hate to repeat myself, it is pathetic."

Her head was still low and he suddenly noticed tears hit the marbled top of the bar. He turned his gaze away; the next drink had to be on him. She sniffled; her voice came out slightly shaky,

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry, the fact that you're right is what started it. That and I'm a little buzzed from the beer, I really haven't had anything to eat today.

Maybe he wouldn't even have to bother with the next drink. He finished off his, he couldn't believe how fast he was drinking them, instead of stopping though, he ordered another one. Kagome lifted her head up quickly and sniffled. She pushed her hair behind her ears and grabbed her glass to take a drink. When she put the glass down she turned to face Sesshoumaru,

"Didn't you have a meeting to go to?"

He sat there unaffected and spoke casually,

"It's probably started already. There really is no point in going. I already have someone to go in my place for emergencies."

Kagome nodded, she finished off her drink and set it down. She smiled,

"So you chose to stay with the pathetic child instead of going to a boring meeting?"

He raised an eyebrow to what she said and smirked,

"Unfortunately, yes."

She shot one back,

"Don't get too happy about it now, I won't know how to handle it."

She turned back to get the bartender and order another drink. Sesshoumaru was halfway through his. Kagome's head fell back, her hair cascading off he shoulders and swayed for a moment. He looked at her, the dark wavy tresses looked like a waterfall, he had the urge to run his hand through it. At this thought he shifted uncomfortably in his chair and downed his drink. She ran her hands through her hair, she was happy that it was almost dry, but it was still a mess, she wanted a brush and a blow dryer so bad. The rest of her was still damp, but at least she was warm now, maybe the alcohol was paying a part in it. She inhaled deeply and puller her whole body up straight and then leaned on the bar, noticing her new beer was sitting there. She grabbed it and started drinking it. She put the glass down and rested her head on the palm of her hand, her elbow supported by the bar and she was facing Sesshoumaru. She smiled a wide smile. He was turning his glass in his hand, the ice cubes clinking together. He stopped and looked at her from the corner of his eye, a large grin on her face. He turned his attention back to his glass. He thought that ignoring her would make her stop staring at him, but alas, her eyes still focused on him and that smile still on her face. He raised an eyebrow, the only form of expression on his face and he questioned her in a cold tone,

"Is there any important and dire reason for you to stare and with such an idiotic look on your face? Have you been consumed by your drink that you consumed it?"

Her hand slapped down onto the bar, leaving its position under her head. She tried to give him a cross look, her smile gone and trying hard to go into a frown, but she failed miserably. He faced her and commented,

"Either you are trying to look angry or else might be constipated. In any matter, it's a horrid look and quite laughable."

She sighed in frustration and held her head up with her hand once more,

"And here I was going to tell you that you were a very handsome man and probably have tons of girls at your side, but considering how you fling insults as much as you do you probably can't even get a girl, or anyone for that matter."

His expression didn't change. She looked at him blankly, then a little light seemed to go on, her gaze showed realization, and she questioned him,

"Are you gay? Is that why you're so insulting to me? You don't like women do you?"

His expression quickly changed to that of shock then aggravation,

"You speak that I insult when you have just done so to me. How would you take to the fact that you are a fool and that drinking makes you even more unbearable to that matter?"

Kagome sat up straight, this time her stern look worked,

"It's not like you haven't been implying that fact the whole damn night, I am not a stupid woman, Sesshoumaru. Maybe if you would engage in a conversation that isn't more than an insult or just one word you yourself might just be contradicted in your thought about me."

He smirked again,

"The same pertains to your insinuation of me."

Kagome sighed and grabbed her drink and she spoke,

"Then I guess we both have to prove each other wrong."

She sipped her drink and he still had his attention on her. He didn't like where this conversation was going. He called the bartender over and ordered another drink. Kagome turned her body in her seat towards him and leaned against the bar, her beer still in her hand,

"So, do you have someone then?"

His gaze was fixed on the bottles located on the shelf that was in front of him, his face blank,

"No."

Kagome shook her head,

"You're doing it again. Every time I've asked you about something dealing with you being with a girl you answer either with one word or not at all. How can I not help but to think you don't like women when you pussy foot around with the subject."

He faced her; she suddenly felt a chill go down her back. His face may have been expressionless, but his eyes seemed to hold the hottest pits of hell,

"Maybe it's none of your concern on that subject."

He turned his attention to his fresh drink being placed on it's accompanied napkin. Kagome cast her eyes down to her drink. She spoke softly,

"You are just like me then, in that matter. All you've had is bad."

He stopped mid sip, the liquid touching his lips. He set the glass down slowly, licked his lips and looked at her,

"And where exactly would you fathom up this idea of yours?"

She looked up at him, her eyes full of understanding and sadness,

"Your eyes. Even though the rest of your face may not show any part of emotion, your eyes can never cat that role, they always tell the truth. You don't want to talk about it because it's a subject you hate. And you can only hate it if it isn't good. Just like me."

He commented, his eyes never leaving hers,

"Then why do you speak of yours so freely?"

Kagome smiled half heartily,

"I may hate it, but it's nothing for me to be ashamed of. Every one has their problems and a lot of them relate to mine, it's not like no one has heard it before so I guess it doesn't make me feel uncomfortable to speak of it."

She turned her gaze down to her glass in her hand and swirled the dark liquid around. Sesshoumaru turned towards his drink and picked it up; he stared at it for a while and then spoke,

"Your conflict tonight mirrors that of my own occurrences."

She looked up at him, the dim lighting created a soft glow around his whole body; he again, seemed to be an angel. She set her glass down and leaned closer to him. She placed her hand on his arm. It was the first real physical contact they had that didn't involve either on of them getting hurt. He tensed up though, and she felt it, but her hand did not move, her words came out softly,

"So, she left you, I take it. It's not the best thing in the world, is it? Maybe we were lucky to have run into each other. Two people who understand each other's pain."

He took a sip from his drink, her hand retracted to the cold marble on the bar. She let the normal space between them return and she picked up her own drink and took a sip from it. He se5t his down and his voice drifted out, a tone to it Kagome didn't hear before,

"Your accusations are wrong yet again. For some one who has such relationship problems you have very poor judgment on others."

She set her glass down,

"And where have I gone wrong exactly?"

He faced her, a stoic look plastered across him,

"It is I, Sesshoumaru, which left her."

Kagome didn't know how to answer, things were going though her head non-stop, was he to asshole or was it his girlfriend? What happened? Why? Would he ever go back to her? All her thoughts stopped there. Why did something like that come to her mind? Not only that, but the strange saddened feeling that followed. Sesshoumaru sat there watching her face change expressions from one to another. He questioned what was going through her mind, and he wanted to ask her. Was he lucky to have met such a fool? He didn't take his eyes off her for a second as he thought about her. She was actually a beautiful woman, her hair was the richest color black he had ever seen and her blue eyes sparkled no matter what mood came over her, they never dimmed once. Her way of dress was a bit repulsive for his taste, but she looked comfortable, unlike all the women he knew. Unlike his ex. This woman, Kagome, was nothing like his ex. Quite frankly, he found himself some what energized by Kagome. He hadn't had a playful argument in a long time, with his ex it was total slander and murderous words. Kagome on the other hand had the air of a naive child, but then again, a sophisticated woman. She shown it shortly, but she was smart, she could have probably shown it more if she wasn't drunk. He wasn't one to talk, he wouldn't have even started on this conversation if he was in better mind. He drank too fast and too much, and it started to take effect.

Kagome shook her head to clear her mind. She decided on a question to ask him,

"What was she like, you ex?"

She looked at him, surprised he was staring at her intently. She felt a little unnerved by it and shifted in her seat. He looked away and started to dig though his pant pocket. At first Kagome thought he was going to show her a picture of his ex, but instead he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He pulled out a cig and placed it in his mouth, he turned towards Kagome once more and held out the pack,

"Would you care to have one?"

Kagome shrugged and pulled one out,

"Thanks. Kind of strange, I never thought you to be a smoker."

He lit his up and proceeded to do the same for hers. He snapped the sliver Zippo shut. He exhaled, the smoke slowly drifting from his mouth and dissipated in front of him.

"I didn't have such an urge to smoke until I met Kagura. That was my ex whom I had spent the better half of my time on, which I should have spent on things of a more important matter."

Kagome started laugh, he looked at her questionably. She grabbed the glass ash tray that was on her side and put it in between her and Sesshoumaru. She flicked her ashes in the clean glass,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that I never took up smoking either until I net Inuyasha. Sorry, continue."

He ashed his own cig and faced the wall lined with liquor bottles once more. He folded his hands under his chin, as if in deep thought. The smoke lingered around his face and danced over his hands.

"She was a selfish woman. Constantly full of hot air. It is not surprising since she got it from her popularity. She seemingly blew everyone away when she walked into a room."

Kagome interrupted,

"And you were one of them?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, the smoke blowing away from him,

"I don't fall from such antics. I saw her for what she truly was. A cunning, secretive, manipulation concubine."

Kagome's eyes widened,

"I'm so sorry. She cheated on you?"

Sesshoumaru smiled and turned towards Kagome. She again felt chills run down her spine. He was unreal, that smile was not one of happiness,

"As I said before, I do not fall from such antics. She never truly had a physical affair, it was with the socialites and the rich she shared her mind, image and words just to her gain."

Kagome slammed her hand on the bar, her ashes from her cigarette floating gracefully onto the green marble.

"How could you be with such a horrid woman?"

Sesshoumaru took a drag from his cig before answering her, his voice floating out with the smoke,

"She could not out do me and she was never out done by me. She was a formidable counter part."

Kagome slumped back in her seat and smoked her cig, she placed it in the ash tray and exhaled,

"So she was on your level and that's why you were with her is what you're saying?"

He bowed his head lightly, indicating a 'yes'. Kagome sighed,

"I don't understand it though, if she was like that, then wouldn't that tend to get annoying and boring?"

He placed his cigarette in the ash tray,

"It was never once boring, annoying, yes, and it became tedious and then just overly unbearable once she showed what resided within her."

Kagome leaned toward him, as if it was a scary camp fire story and the good part was coming up. She asked him intensely,

"What do you mean? Did she snap?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her blankly,

"In laymans terms, yes. Everything was a game to her and when I wanted to stop playing she became attached. As if I were the reason she lived."

Kagome sat back,

"So it's like Monopoly, one minute you're playing and you've got everything you wanted but you land in jail. Only thing is, you don't get another turn or a get out a jail free card."

For some odd reason he felt the need to laugh, it bubbled up inside of him for a moment, but he pushed it down and it died away.

"Some what so. Quite frankly, I wasn't going to be led astray by such a woman who is now below me, so I chose to leave no matter what the cost."

He leaned towards Kagome, her heart skipped a beat, his voice was low and somewhat haunting, but she found it attractive.

"I cleared that Monopoly board clean."

She smiled, picked up her drink,

"Cheers to you then, and cheating at the game."

He leaned back and picked up his drink, their glasses clinked, the alcohol moved,

"Cheers."

And they took their drink.

Eight drinks later and what was once a teeth pulling situation to get a conversation started became an easy and smooth ride. After their explanations of their horrid relationships they moved onto other subjects. First starting with relationships, then politics, arguments, books, philosophical and psychological quips, then arguments again. In the beginning each subject was poorly argued until they both started to sober up, but surprisingly they kept on talking. Sesshoumaru found himself wanting to discuss more with her, her views were unique, he arguments even caught him off guard a couple of times. He soon came to respect her opinions, and there after, started to respect her. Even thought he was in a hazy state, his mind still comprehended what was set before him and he did not falter once. She, on the other hand, was completely drunk and rambled in the beginning, whatever was on her mind about the subject came out, some of it intelligent, some…not. Once she began to get a grip, her words were more intellectual and not so much slow and slurred, and she spoke with a sophisticated air about her. For a woman dressed in crappy clothes, her appearance opposed how smart she really was, she portrayed the saying 'never judge a book by its cover'. Then she was thrown for a twist when the conversation took a turn into their personal lives. Kagome had spoke of her brother, Souta, at first. She teased about how much of a twerp he was, but was a real sweet heart and she loved him. Her conversation switched over to her friends, Sango and Miroku. She joked about how great and caring Miroku was, lack that he was a very hands on pervert, and how Sango was quite a woman to put up with him. Then there was Shippou. Sesshoumaru, being attentive during the whole conversation, even a couple smiles, truly paid attention to this part of her story. She explained how her best friend was a single mother and she got into a fatal car accident that claimed her life and since she had no living relatives left Shippou was going to be thrown into a foster home. Kagome's tones and expressions changed throughout her story and made it even more enjoyable for Sesshoumaru to hear, it was like he was watching a play. She moved on to telling him that she adopted Shippou, it just felt like the right thing to do. It was fate.

Kagome shook her head,

"I know, it sounds foolish, doesn't it? Then again, everything I do is foolish, right?"

She smiled at Sesshoumaru, who of which had a serious tone to his face, she continued talking though, ignoring his expression,

"Even though I barely have enough money to support myself with my shitty job, I take in a kid whom I sent to boarding school because him and Inuyasha fought too much. Most of it was playful, at least I believe, but Shippou would get involved in the fights that Inuyasha and I had, and the little sweetie would always take my side. So you could understand my complications. He never deserved to get caught in the middle of the whirl wind. Hell, he never deserved getting thrown into the pit of dismay he's in now."

Kagome's gaze fell, looking lifeless, and her eyes became glossy. Sesshoumaru's voice broke the silence and caught Kagome's attention. Her gaze still steady on whatever was in her eyesight , but she had a confused look. His voice, it was different, it was gentle, but was still strong, and it was captivating.

"I agree with you on every level, with you being foolish and making the choices you did, but him being in a pit of dismay is something that is not probable. He could have still been alone, but you took him in , some one he knew well and not some stranger, and you are taking care of him and if he stands up for you then he cares for you. There is always the bigger picture to consider, but you are looking at it through a small view."

Kagome played with the rim of her glass, her finger circling around and around. She was silent, thoughts bouncing around in her head, she didn't understand why she told him, hadn't she said enough already? Her thoughts came to a sudden halt, like a car hitting its breaks, when he spoke. "Yet we are different, similarities lie in the way we both live our lives."

Kagome watched him take a sip of his drink, her eyes hazy with confusion. He set his glass down and looked at her, knowing he head to answer. Knowing that he would take an unknowing dive into deep waters not being sure how far it goes. He became pristine again and told his story to her.

"I have a charge as well. For five years I've taken care of her. She's at school in Europe now and comes in for the holiday season. That is the most of our interaction, out side of the city. She dislikes it, but I didn't take her in to be carelessly spoiled and fussed over."

He pulled out a cigarette and flipped open his lighter. Kagome watched him light up his cig and she had been completely cast into a spell. He may have surprised her a lot during the evening, but this, it was like a snow in hell type of shock. When he spoke again she had her full attention on him, she wanted to know, how was he put into the same situation as her.

"Rin, that's her name. She was the daughter of a woman at my place of business. I never realized the damage that was caused when she was fired. She had just been divorced and it was her only job to keep her and her daughter alive and not on the streets. I assume she believed that being dead was the best for her daughter since she couldn't support both at once."

Kagome's hands covered her mouth as she gasped. He exhaled, the smoke curling around him. He continued,

"I felt responsible that this girl was alone. So, I chose to take care of her, I chose to take her in."

He placed his cigarette in the ashtray and grabbed his drink to finish it off. He placed the glass back down on the wet napkin. His face never changing compared to the way Kagome's had been. He looked at her, her hands still over her mouth, her eyes filled with sadness.

"I've never told any one about this. The only person that knows is my assistant, he was the one that took care of Rin the most when I wasn't there. Not even Kagura knew of my situation, considering how long I was within her company."

Kagome's hands slowly left her mouth and found their way around Sesshoumaru's hand. He didn't draw back and he did not tense up, he accepted her warm touch and responded back as his free hand rested upon hers. She stared into his eyes as he did so back to her, her with her misty ocean depths and him with eyes of liquid gold. She felt him grasp her hands and take them off of his. He let go and her hands found their way to her lap. She stared at him, not getting any response from his stoic face. She felt some what rejected and turned away from him, not wanting him to see the sadness in her expression. He watched her shift in her chair, he allowed her hands to be on his, it felt comforting, the warmth that emanated from them, it was like her emotions flooded into him and that's when he felt uncomforted by her touch, but he had the urge to feel more. He picked up his glass, only to find it was empty, it just added onto his rumbling frustration deep within him. He told her something personal, he shared himself with a stranger and he had gotten sympathy from it, he hated it. He placed the glass down hard onto the bar. He felt confined in a small prison, the sooner this was over the sooner he would be free from these tormenting bars of emotion. The sooner he would be away from her. Something infected his mind though, he could leave right at that moment, his door to his cage was wide open, but yet he was stuck there. This woman was in his way. He stared at his empty glass, the melted ice cubes laying in their own pool of water. He eyes shifter to his watch as he checked the time, it was late, they had been there for five hours, he was sure now that it was enough time, too much. He turned to Kagome to tell he r the night was over, but noticed she was already ahead of him. She had passed out, her head resting on top of her arms that lay crossed on the bar, He closed his mouth, the words because absent as he stared at her. A few black wavy tresses had fallen across her face, her mouth slightly open and her breathing steady. He let out a frustrated sigh, pushing down those feelings that were creeping up on him like a monster in the dark. Would the torment of this evening ever leave him? The thing that jumped around in his mind now was how to wake her. He sifted though possibilities and trashed a lot of them. The best one was to just leave her there. That plan failed miserably when the bartender came walking up, looked at Kagome and gave a hardy laugh. Needless to say that woke her up and she seemed to spring up like a jack in the box. Her eyes fluttered a little bit and opened wide. The bartender grabbed their glasses,

"Sorry about that pretty lady, didn't mean to startle you."

Kagome's hand went up in reinsurance and it flopped, as if she were batting at a fly, and her words came out slow,

"Don't worry about it."

Her eyes fluttered again and lazily closed and her body swayed side to side before she ended up landing on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. His eyes went wide when he caught himself from the impact. He looked at her as if she were some vile wart growing out of his arm. The bartender leaned in towards Sesshoumaru,

"You know, maybe it's a good idea to take her home."

Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted to the corner of his eye where he glared at the bartender, seeing him do a wink and walk away. Sesshoumaru shifted in his seat in search for his wallet, it was hard trying to find it with dead weight hunched on his side. At one point he shifted too much and Kagome went sliding off his side and right into his lap. He pushed his body up from the shock and was elevated off his seat with a woman's face in his lap. What in hell did he do to deserve this? He lowered himself back into his seat and now had a free hand to work with. He quickly found his wallet, the faster the better, he wanted this night over with quickly. He tossed a wad of money on the bar, all of it to cover their drinks and a generous tip that followed. The money was no problem to him, but getting Kagome off him was the major thing.

He nudged her over, her head heavily fell back, her face showing instead of being buried in his crotch. A few stands of hair covered her pail skin, her cheeks and nose the only source of color, a pink hue that graced her delicate flesh. Her lips were slightly parted once more, a few pieces of ebony hair being moved by her breathing. His hand unconsciously found it's way across her face and moved the silky strands away, and his hand remained imbedded in her soft tangled hair. He couldn't help but to stare, her thick eyelashes fluttering a little, reminding him of a ravens feathers and her lips of morning dew on sakura petals. How much he wanted to caress her face, feel the smoothness of her skin, he only had gotten a small grace of her skin, how he wished to cast his hands on a journey over her body, all of it. How much he wanted to devour those luscious lips, tasted the wetness upon them and how he desired to mix her beautiful smell of lavender she emanated with his dark musk. He shrugged off his obscene thoughts and removed his hand form her hair to around her waist. His thought came attacking him like a pack of dogs when he felt the warmth of her skin through her shirt. He always had a desire for women, but none like her. Non so child like, but still, she had a fire burning inside of her that he liked. He felt those flames burn him in one of their discussions. There was still a soft side to her, that part that made her glow from the light of that fire. This whole time the thoughts of her ran through his head while he gathered her up within his arms. A frustrated look consumed his face when her dead weight made his arms cramp. He cursed the alcohol. He stared at her, her head resting against his chest, moving along with each inhale and exhaled he gave. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, freeing him of his fixed gaze on the sleeping girl. The bartender held all of their belongings in his arms,

"I took the liberty in calling a cab for the two of you. It'll take both of you right to her place. Lucky her wallet was on her. Poor girl walked quite a way, it would be a smart idea to see her up to her apartment being that she's pretty bad off."

Sesshoumaru noticed the glimmer in the man's eyes and the smirk on his face. Sesshoumaru responded in a cold, unenthusiastic tone,

"Playing match maker I see."

The bartender laughed his hardy laugh,

"I'm only being considerate. Seeing as how much of a gentleman you are, you should show it to this pretty lady yourself."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at this comment, hearing a bit of snideness in it that he didn't appreciate. He felt Kagome's body slip in his arms. Right now he really wanted to show how very much of a gentleman he really was and just drop her on the floor. Inst4ead he gathered her up closer and panned to quickly get this night over and done with. The instant her was rid of her the instant he could return back to his cold and distant world and burn every thread that was wrapped around her comforting sweet warmth. He wanted this knotted up feeling ,which tug at his heart, gone.

He turned around and grasped the items of clothing with the hand that was free under Kagome's legs. He nodded at the bartender and responded bitterly,

"Thanks for your consideration."

He turned back around and graciously made his way out of the pub, with a snoring beauty in his arms. When he walked out the door, the streets looked eerily vacant and a smell of dirty sidewalk and wet concrete surrounded them. A soft mist replaced the heavy down pour from before and fog accompanied the humidity that hung thickly in the air. The street lights shone dimly within the dark of night and reflected poorly off the cab that pulled up. Sesshoumaru made his way to the fog blanketed yellow form and saw another dark, short form open the back door. He nodded to the cab driver before he got into the back seat. He slid Kagome out of his arms onto the cool leather of the seat before he himself got in. Once he sat down and slammed the door behind him, he closed his eyes and a heavy sigh slowly escaped through his nose. His eyes slowly opened when the cab driver got back in the car and closed the door. No words were spoken as the car was put into drive and took off down the slick, reflective streets. Sesshoumaru sat in the back and stared intently once again at the innocent beauty next to him. Why is it that she made him feel in a way that he was unfamiliar with? He felt like he had sympathy and compassion, those which he lacked being how he was brought up and the business he had to deal with. He felt trusting for once when he looked at her, something he definitely lacked. He would never put his trust into somebody, he knew better, he knew any fool that did that was an open target, easy prey. This woman though, she made something crack the cold dark barriers around his heart. His body tensed up as he straightened up in his seat, the leather made a muffled crunching sound. He wanted to get rid of her, and fast. He was uncomfortable with the fact that she made him feel this way. She wandered into his maze by mistake and started to find her way to the end, where every emotion he's kept down lingered. He didn't like it one bit, what was worse was that she didn't even know of what she had done, it made it so much harder for him to get rid of her. She was actually genuine. She wasn't one of those conniving, manipulative back stabbers. She was…real. She did seem foolish, immature, but that's what kept her young. True, she could be a bit of a spit fire, considering one of the conversations she had with him earlier, but that also proved her strength. He saw her as a nuisance before and wanted to leave a million times because she annoyed him so. Now he wanted to leave so badly because she had opened doors that were locked. Why did he go for the girls he did? Because, they were just like him. He knew how to handle girls like that. He knew how to play them just like they play him. In the end, it was never rewarding, it was unsatisfying and a disappointment. He still continued because it was easy for him, he would never get viciously attacked because he knew how they worked. Kagome, on the other hand, had a kind soul. Something he should consider. Being with an actual woman.

His train of thought stopped abruptly when the cab driver spoke, his thick Pakistani accent floated through the car like the stale vanilla scent that lingered amongst the three of them.

"We are here."

Sesshoumaru turned his attention out the rain-beaded window at the French colonial apartment building that towered slightly over them. He went for his wallet and pulled out a bunch of bills and handed it to the driver,

"Keep the change."

He ignored the drivers' stuttering shocked thank you as he opened up the door, slung the coats over his arm, gathered up Kagome once more, and slid out the car, the leather responding back to his departure. He elbowed the car door shit and made his way up to the building. The cab drove away into the thick fog and all that was heard were the light sounds of rain and Sesshoumaru's feet hitting the wet pavement. He reached her steps, after passing parked cars and the cracked sidewalk, and made his way up them. It was at that point he noticed, when he reached the stoop, that there was a call button that would allow the door to be opened from the person on the inside. He was about ready to just leave her on the step with her things; until luck came his way. A short little lady with curly blonde hair came up to the door with her dog. She opened the door up and had just noticed the couple blocking her way. Her small brown eyes widened as her thin penciled eyebrows arched up high. The sight of some white haired, creepy stranger and slumbering tenant shocked her. She was even more shocked when a voice came out of this stoic stranger,

"What floor does she live on and which apartment."

As his head nodded towards Kagome with his statement, not question. The lady responded quietly, her voice matched her appearance; small and shrill, as if it had been squeezed into a bottle.

"Third floor, apartment 2C."

Sesshoumaru nodded in thanks, stepped over he little black dog lying on the tiled floor and headed for the elevator. He heard the lady's high pitched voice call to him,

"It's broken, you have to use the stairs."

He felt a ball of anger form inside of him as he found where the stairs were and planned to make his trip. As he did he heard the lady comment to herself,

"Weird creepy freak."

After what he put up with this whole night he wasn't going to hold this tongue to some rude bitch. His voice drifted from the stairs,

"If you are commenting about Kagome you are a jealous witch, if you are commenting about me, you are an ignorant human being. Never the less, you shouldn't be in any right to made such a comment in the first place since it seems like you have accommodated to the size of dwelling within somebody's deepest bowels."

With that he continued up the stairs with a smirk on his face, when he heard the door slam loudly his smirk turned into a full on smile. And so, Sesshoumaru climbed the steps, his smile fading and his mind wandering again. How much hell was this woman putting him through tonight? First he just had to run into her and make up for it, which still was a surprise, he usually would have continued, but no. He wasted his time and money, got strange feelings, had to carry her around, deal with an ignorant twit, and then deal with a flight of stairs carrying a mass of dead weight. His thought traveled a different track then; he called her by her name. This woman that he would normally never be graced within her presence, he spoke her name. He stopped for a second to position Kagome back into place since she had slipped a little. He pushed on and a few locks of his hair brushed against her face and tickled her nose. He finally made it to the third floor and searched for her apartment, which was fairly simple. His hopes started to raise, he was finally going to get rid of her, but then, something pained him. He didn't want to. As he stood in front if her door, downing in confusions, he felt her get lighter as her body moved. He was broken from his thoughts when he looked at her. A small squeak came from her as she brushed away his hair from her face and she stretched out her arms and groaned. Her hands landed gingerly on her lap as her eyes batted open. She then noticed, in her sleepy state, that she wasn't anywhere familiar. Her dreamy gazer found it's way to Sesshoumaru's gaze. She felt her heart seize up for a moment, then slowly warm and melt giving her a tingly feeling. There was something in his eyes that was different from before. They looked like liquid amber and gave her such a pleasurable sensation. She thought to herself,

'I knew he had it in him.'

She was so caught up within his eyes she suddenly noticed that he was holding her. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of his arms quickly as possible, not realizing that such sudden movement wasn't good for her legs or head. Kagome was close to falling against her door when Sesshoumaru's arm found its way around her waits and pulled her up against his body. A deep blush ran across her face and spread like wild fire over her body. Now she was embarrassed. He calmly spoke, his voice low, but still snide,

"It's as if you've never used your legs before."

A frown quickly replaced her blush and she commented back,

"Well, excuse me for being half asleep and in mid air. They aren't a good combination."

Sesshoumaru smirked,

"As I can plainly see."

She knew it was all in play and she smirked right along, which soon turned into a smile.

The two stood there lost in one another. After a while the situation became tense for the both of them. Each had their own thought that reflected like looking in a mirror. Sesshoumaru removed his arm slowly as he backed away, the warmth from their bodies fading from the cool air in the hallway. Kagome cleared her throat and looked down, shifting her feet. When she looked back up she saw him grab her hoodie and hand it to her. She hesitantly took it, she didn't want this night to end, she didn't want him to go. He went to respond, announcing his departure when she interrupted him,

"You don't have to go just yet. I mean, it's not such a great thing to have so much alcohol in you system and not a bit of food. I, um, could make you something, if you want that is. I'm just trying to be nice, if you don't want me to take up any more of your time I understand. Let me tell you though, you don't eat anything, you'll be feeling it in the morning."

Her voice had gotten unhumanly cheerful at the end of her stupid diarrhea of the mouth session and she mentally beat herself up for it. Her nervousness and stupidity got the better of her. She looked up when he spoke,

"It is a gracious gesture. I believe I will take you up on it."

When in his mind he yelled just the opposite. He was shocked that he even said that, and apparently, so was she. Kagome brushed it off and smiled cheerfully,

"Great."

She rummaged through her pockets to get her keys. Sesshoumaru, from behind her, was battling his mind against the worst enemy of all, his heart. Everything suddenly paused when he questioned her,

"What about your boyfriend?"

As Kagome unlocked her door she scoffed,

"As if he'd be back so soon. He's usually gone for a good twelve hours before he cools off and comes back. Sometimes even longer than that."

Sesshoumaru moved closer behind her, wanting to ask why she even bothered, but was stopped when she opened her door,

"Here we go. Just make yourself at home."

She flipped on a light and he stepped inside of her apartment. He looked around at his surroundings as she turned on a couple more lights. He closed the door behind him. That was it, the cage door was closed, but he was the one who did it.

He walked in further and got the full on view of her apartment. It wasn't shabby either. It had both a sizeable main room and kitchen and a hallway that probably led to the bathroom and bedroom. He also noticed the decor. It was simplistic, but very elegant. She had fall hues that made up the main room. Red pillows with gold trim adorned the tan fabric couches. Rust colored drapes with gold satin sashes that tied them back from the window. An oval glass coffee table that had a cluster of white candles in different sizes that sat in the middle. The walls were tan with a gold and red leaf print border and beautiful works of art hung up. Other items were in the room such as a computer, t.v., bookshelf and a couple small tables that sat in certain areas. She had very good taste, and knew how to make a person feel comfortable. His attention moved from the room to Kagome, who came walking out of that hallway, coming from her room. She had changed her clothing to a pair of fresh jeans and a button up white work shirt. Her hair was now tied back and he saw her face much better than before. She was beautiful. The ocean eyes, the inky black hair, creamy pale skin, perfect nose, long eyelashes, wonderful features. She was perfect, flawless. She leaned up against the wall,

"So, what would you like to have?"

Her smile touched his heart and his mind whispered his answer.

'You.'

Kagome's smile faded into a look of confusion and she tilted her head slightly,

"Sesshoumaru?"

He quickly put up a front and answered her plainly,

"What ever you may think is suitable."

He looked away and paid attention to the room again. Kagome sighed and started for the kitchen,

"Ok, I'll see what I can throw together. You can have a seat in the mean time. Or…"

She stopped and turned around, getting his attention from the pause, she continued with a happy tone,

"You could keep me company while I slave over a meal for you."

She smiled, laughed and winked before heading back to the kitchen. He placed his coat on the couch and followed the path she took to the kitchen. He stopped right where the carpet met the linoleum tiles. The kitchen was just as nicely decorated, it had more of a summer feel to it, but his mind wasn't on the decor, but the woman who stood with the fridge door open as if expecting a meal to fly out at her. His voice broke the silence and she yelped and stepped back, startled,

"What was that?"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and continued,

"As I was trying to say, did you do all of the decorating or was it hired help?"

She shut the fridge door,

"Nope, no one hired but me, myself and I. Lousy pay might I add."

She smiled at her whole lame comment. Sesshoumaru responded back, his tone softer,

"You have done a well put together job. It is pleasing to the eye. Most cannot achieve such a thing."

Kagome laughed,

"Well I bet. The people you know at least probably have it done professionally since they wouldn't know color, pattern or fabric combos if it bit them in the butt. With people like me, we don't have the money to pay someone, which means you get something from the soul."

Sesshoumaru's eyes fixed onto her smiling face,

"That is why your home is so beautiful."

Her face suddenly went complete shock, on eyebrow raised and a pink hue formed across her cheeks. She stared at him, a soft but serious look gazed back at her. She quickly shook off her reaction and spoke in a shy tone,

"Thank you. That's the best compliment I've ever had. Not even the jerk that lives with me gives two hoots about what I do to this place."

She cast her eyes to the floor and heard his shoes tap onto the tiles as he moved closer to her. She then heard his voice, it matched how he had looked,

"He probably doesn't care, or notice for that matter, with what you do for yourself."

Kagome hesitantly laughed, caught completely off guard from the whole conversation, she fumbled when responding back,

"Heh, that's why I don't dress up much any more. It's not that he doesn't notice, I men, well…we are just that comfortable with each other. You know, that's what counts."

She had a fake smile plastered across her face and an even faker laugh. Everything dispersed though when she felt the warm touch of his fingers under her chin. She looked right into his eyes at that moment, sympathy flooded that ocean of amber and her heart skipped a few beats. His voice was low and compelling,

"You smile so much, whether it be faux or not. I would have thought it foolish in the beginning, but I see now you do it so not to forsake others. How could someone be so…"

The first time he was at a loss of words, he couldn't believe it, of course he couldn't believe anything he was saying or doing. She suddenly answered for him, her eyes to the floor once again, her voice distant,

"Stupid?"

He felt his heart drop, and it was truly the first time he felt like an asshole for the things he said. His heart suddenly took a complete control. His hand moved from her chin to her back of her neck, in one swift action he passionately kissed her. She would have said something but it happened so quick the only thing she could do was have the shock melt away and be soaked into his kiss. Such soft lips, such emotion. She made the big move, unconsciously parting her lips, having their tongues battle. Her heart raced, her toes curled, her fingers found their way into his hair and both their bodies pressed together. Such warmth, such beauty, such passion. His mind was racing just like hers. He never tasted such sweet lips, never touched such soft skin, never kissed someone with so much soul.

Both parted slowly from their kiss. Kagome's eyes heavily opened and gazed into Sesshoumaru's. Everything seemed just to go slack in her body. She wanted more, her voice floated out past her tingly lips and whispered softly,

"Sesshoumaru."

He felt something burst inside of him and wash over his whole being. His heart, which was once a furnace that was never used, instantly ignited into a roaring fire. She spoke his name, and how much it captured him. He wanted to hear her say it again and again. He moved away from her slightly, to see her face. His hand moved away from her neck and grasped the hair tie she wore and he tugged it out of her hair. The flow of dark water tresses gracefully fell around her face. Her vibrant blue orbs shown through her thick lashes. His hand wove its way into her silky strands and his other hand rested upon the side of her face. He felt her fingers entangle in his soft hair. He couldn't help but to stare. Such simplicity, but yet so elegant. His hand moved away from her face and found its way to her waist. She gave into his touch, he was like a drug, she needed so much more. She stared into his eyes, something fierce was burning in them. She instantly knew what it was. He felt the same. He wanted more. Much more. He pulled her in, her body tightly up against his, not even a piece of paper could fit between the two. The smell of lavender suddenly struck him playfully. He leaned in closer, his lips barely touching hers, and he whispered,

"Kagome."

As their lips touched once again, a waltz played. They both wanted each other, they both craved each other, they both needed each other. As much as she wanted him to devour her, he wanted the same. To devour each other, mind, body and soul. The hours passed a material items were shed and all that was left were their senses. Each sound that was made, each touch that was felt, each taste that heightened the pleasure, each sight that was beheld, each scent that became stronger and each emotion that mixed. Areas were unexplored as doors were unlocked, windows were open and each path was clear. They gave into each other, both opening their hearts and letting one another in. They had reached euphoria. Two became one and their souls touched. It was beauty that neither one of them knew they truly had until they met each other. As each bead of sweat combined, each part of them became closer. As bodies connected and intertwined, their nerves tingled, their hearts burned with desire and their souls floated on silent feet. They were dancing a beautiful dance, a rare dance, a dance that is eternal. Their souls which were clouded in solitude, merged in one night and came together for eternity. Even if emotions faded, bodies regained strength, hearts cooled off and breathing became normal, the only thing that remained strong and beautiful was their eternal soul.

* * *

Nevertheless I have this euphoric night and I wake up the next morning alone. What seemed to have shocked me the most was the fact that I didn't get angry. For a few seconds I did think I dreamt the whole thing, but noticing my clothing scattered all over the place and the buttons missing from my shirt...I knew it wasn't a dream. The best part of the night though, surprisingly wasn't us passionately making love, but staying up afterwards just lying together in the bed. We talked of things that were left unsaid, smoked our cigarettes, me playing with his hair and him running his fingers across my skin. I can still feel that tingly path he made with his fingertips. I remember telling him that I could play with his hair for hours on end, which is the truth, something as silky and soft like that, I wouldn't resist to just grab on. Then, a miraculous thing happened, he laughed. It was so real, not forced or anything, and it was a good laugh, deep and warming. I really don't know what was so humorous about my comment, but I really didn't care, my heart felt so full at that moment. I believe the biggest reason as to why I'm not angry about him leaving is this, I gave him a gift and he did the same in return. I had given him trust and he had given me security, both which go hand in hand. It wasn't just mere coincidence we met that night, it was fate. If it was just for one night then so be it, because one night can last forever in the mind and be looked upon a thousand times within the future. That one night became a part of my soul, and a dirty little secret I still hide from Inuyasha. I am still with him, true, he came back later that morning when I woke up and we settled our differences, without arguing. Even now, we haven't had one fight, and it's been such a relief. I don't think I'll ever tell Inuyasha though, he wouldn't understand, he still needs to take time to grow up and find himself. It'll be hard for him, since I had the help of a beautiful stranger that changed me, Inuyasha might not have the same luck. There are still moments though, where I think and, oh how much I wish I could have just stopped the sun from rising and not wake to an empty bed. How I could stop the time and still gaze into Sesshoumaru's warm eyes and feel his soft lips and just feel his touch. 

There is one thing that I can hold onto though, one thing that will never leave. When I had gone to the bathroom after some time of laying in bed, I found that my lavender perfume was gone and in it's place was a folded piece of Kleenex. Within the tissue I found a silver lock of hair. At that point I did start to cry, but they were tears of happiness. I'll never regret that night, or be disappointed. I have the little bit of him that holds strong to my memory as to where he has a little bit of me to do the same. Our memory of meting that night...in the rain.

* * *

Kagome put her pen down and stretched out her arms and legs. She looked around and secretly opened up her jewelry box. Out came a silver strand of hair wrapped around her fingers. She smiled, twisted the hair around her finger and closed her eyes. A smile touched her lips. She pulled the lock of hair off her finger and placed it in her journal and closed it. She sighed heavily, staring at her hands that rested on top of the burgundy cover. That one single part of him was the only thing that made her feel. Feel him with her. The smile returned to her face and her eyes closed once again and she felt a phantom hand rest upon hers and a whisper that followed, 

"Kagome..."

To which a tear of joy escaped and she replied,

"Sesshoumaru."

AN:...ok...so this is just a little thing to replace the lack of writing the other story...which no empty promises this time, it isn't going to get done for a loooong time, sorry...I at least hope this story was good enough, I know...kindda boring, but eh...I had to get it off my mind...umm, guess that's it then, thank you all for understanding : )


End file.
